1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Nyjer or thistle seed bird feeder and more particularly to a bird feeder of the “sock” type. Even more particularly, this invention relates to a sock-type bird feeder for feeding Nyjer or thistle seeds wherein the feeder body thereof includes one or more feed baffles or even feed devices which are positioned in the feeder body in a vertically spaced-apart relationship which maintain a certain amount of feed at that level, even though the main feed supply has dropped below that funnel member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of bird feeders of the sock-type have been previously provided wherein the feeder body is comprised of a flexible fabric or cloth material of the mesh-type with the feeder body having openings formed therein which are small enough to prevent bird feed in the feeder body from freely passing therethrough but which are large enough so that birds may feed therethrough. The mesh material also enables birds to cling thereto. As the feed level in the feeder body drops, that portion of the feeder body above the level of the feed is not usable by the birds.
Applicant has previously received patents including baffle members or even feed devices to overcome the problems set forth above. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,605, Applicant disclosed feed baffle plates. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,004, Applicant disclosed inverted, truncated conical-shaped members or baffles. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,237,508, Applicant disclosed level feed discs or baffles. However, the level feed devices or baffle members disclosed in Applicant's previous patents were all utilized with metallic bird feeders. In each of Applicant's previous patents, the even-feed devices or baffle members were constructed of either a rigid plastic material or metal material. Because the even-feed devices or baffle members of Applicant's previous patents were constructed of a rigid plastic or metal material, the same limited the collapsibility of the feeders for storage or shipment.
To best of Applicant's knowledge, no one has previously provided even-feed devices or feed baffles in bird feeders of the sock type. If Applicant's prior art even-feed devices and baffle members were utilized in a feeder of the sock type, those even-feed devices would prevent the feeder from being truly collapsible for storage and/or shipment.